


A mission gone Green

by Heikitsune25



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Lots of Cum, Mind Break, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Ilsa’s only vacation gets ruined by a what was a simple mission to take out some goblins, turns into a fuck fest with her in the middle of it.Tags: Monster-on-girl, rough sex, anal, gangbang, NSFW
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	A mission gone Green

**A mission gone Green**

  
  
**Summary: Ilsa’s only vacation gets ruined by a what was a simple mission to take out some goblins, turns into a fuck fest with her in the middle of it.**  
  
  
**Tags: Monster-on-girl, rough sex, anal, gangbang, NSFW**  
  


* * *

  
  
  


A mission gone Green

  
  
  
Ilsa, the lovely black haired Erune, watched her targets as she hid in the foliage of the bushes.  
  
Six large green goblins. Lounging around by the lake, they are unaware of the society sergeant loading her gun.  
  
In her swimsuit.  
  
'In my one and only vacation no less…' Ilsa sighed. Shaking her curvy, rear, tightly confided in her white, stylish swimwear. The mesh pattern over her ample chest gave a small tan form the leotard like design. Her black shot hugged her wide curvy hips as they barely covered her large ass. Bumping up against the branches of the bush she hides in. Her long wavy black hair flowed around her, even though there are a bunch of leaves sticking out of it.  
  
It was a small job that she should have sent her men on, but, as the leader to her men, she wanted them to have fun after a long time of her hard-core training. Besides, it was just a couple of goblins. And she didn't have to kill them, just get them far from the beach. Something a few loud gunshots should do nicely.  
  
"Ah!?" Ilsa suddenly gasped in shock when she felt someone spread her butt. Looking back, she saw one Goblin she forgot to count smirking at her it groped and rubbed her rear. Rudely digging its fingers in the soft springy flesh of her butt with the tips of its fingers just grazing her sex.  
  
The Sargent, with her face a flame in a blush, didn't hesitate to point her gun at the beast and pull the trigger. However, before she ever could, the little monster shoved it's finger her pussy. And gave her an unrelenting pumping as its fingers spread her sex wide and slammed into her suddenly. Making her body lock up as lighting raced up her back.  
  
"A-Mph!?" Ilsa had to drop her gun to cover her mouth form the loud moan she was just about to let out. Knowing she would alert the rest of the monster's friends if she shouted put so loudly in pleasure.  
  
She wanted to reach for her gun, but the little tyrant is slamming his fingers inside her none stop. Her knees shook as her body betrayed her by letting pleasure run though her unabated. Her toes curling as held back a deep moan that wanted to escape her lips. When the little green demon added its long tongue, slithering in and spreading her anus, she screamed in her fingers. Drooling as her pussy shudder and twitched in unwarranted delight.  
  
There was a moment of relief when she felt its fingers pop out her. Until she felt something hard and wet slap on her butt. She dared to look back at the long and girthy cock on her ass. The warty meaty member throbbed and twitched between her jiggling ass. The fat head, far larger than the average mushroom, leaked such thick pre-cum that she could feel its weight fall on her butt.  
  
The drill sergeant's eyes widen as the monster taunted her by lightly slapping her butt. It's intentions more than clear as she felt the little devil poke its thumb in her sensitive pucker. Opening up a little to send a light jolt through her body as the monster sneered at her.  
  
"Ngh!" The little monster rammed his shaft deep into her anus in one smooth stroke before Ilsa could do anything. Ilsa could barely hold back her scream as her eyes rolling the back of her head, her other hand clawing at the dirt below her. Her earshot up as her pussy surged on the brink of climax just form the monster's one thrust alone. The throbbing of its sweltering cock in her ass made her body shudder. And then the goblin started thrusting and never stopped.  
  
"Mmph! Umph Humph!" The first thrust of an endless barrage made her pussy spray her orgasm over the grass under her as she lost feeling in her legs and fell prone on the ground. The goblin cackling at her position as he even doubled his efforts. Plowing his cock down into her and grabbing her long hair. Pulling her head back up, her breast jiggling wildly as one of them popped out her shirt, as she laid prone on the ground.  
  
"Ngh! Hungh!" through gritted teeth, Ilsa kept herself form making too much noise. As hard as it was since the monster seemed to know just how tame her ass. Hitting all the right spots in her to make her scream and bend to its dick.  
  
If the other goblins heard, it would be a feeding frenzy. They would easily swarm her to make things more humiliating. Yet the goblin behind her wanted to make his new bitch scream. It raised its hand and smack her jiggling rear. And loud slap echoed throughout the air.  
  
For the tiniest, of seconds Ilsa glanced out to the rest of the horde of goblins. Praying that nine of Them would hear the rhythmic pounding and wailing of her ass. Her strangled, drooling moans, poking between her fingers as the goblin continued to slam its hips down in her.  
  
To her luck, they didn't. Too preoccupied with gazing dumbly at the sky or fighting with each other over food.  
  
"Ngh!" Not hearing the sound of the drill instructor getting plowed into the ground, the other goblins did nothing as the monster slammed its large weighty cum sack against her. Laughing at her pitiable state with another hand cracking on her rear.  
  
Apart of her wanted to merely ley her hands drop and moan out. Let herself drown in the pleasure of the monster using her as a cum rag. Fucking her with such brutal enthusiasm that she could barely think let alone resist crying out in delight. Yet even if she did fight back her body, too racked with lust, wouldn't move an inch. Only shuddering in delight as the monster owns her asshole. She could only lay there and take as the goblin happily abused her fuck hole.  
  
"Haa~! Ahh~!" Ilsa found her moans getting louder and louder as her orgasm was rapidly running towards her. Every gleeful slap on her tush, leaving stinging red handprints on her tanned rear, made her ass tighten up and her body sing. Much to the monster's delight as it threw its hips into her harder.  
  
The goblin snatched the mewling bitch's head up by her hair, his hand digging un her meaty rear and cum with the force of Ilsa's own bullets. It's balls colliding as close to her ass it could, nearly being swallowed up in her asshole, as it bounced and twitched. Depositing it's thick, stodgy jizz as deep as he could inside Ilsa. The near lumpy spunk came out like bullets. Repeatedly smacking her insides as thick jizz spilled out from her confined rear.  
  
"Mmmmm…." All Ilsa could do is moan as she shamefully came with the monster. Her pussy gushing and spraying the ground as her ass is filled to the brim with that thick, viscous cum. It put it's pre-cum to clear shame as each hearty blast was semen was thicker than any syrup and felt like a soft, heavy rock had fallen into her gut.  
  
Yet, as the monster popped its cock out her, it was still brutally hard. Throbbing as a few droplets of jizz dripped form it's raging head and on her back, with a heavy wet plops while it shuddered in between her cheeks.  
  
She had fallen hard for the monster's cock, but her solace is that she didn't alert the other goblins.  
  
Until four more shadows loomed over her.  
  


-OOO-

  
  
Somehow two goblins have gotten both of the long thick cocks to hit Ilsa's womb at the same time.  
  
Under the cock drunk drill sergeant, the same goblin that had plundered her ass before seemed to have fallen in love with her rear and kept it to himself. Thrusting in her cum filled butt while his hands manhandled her tanned breast form below. Though he wasn't alone in the toying of her breast as another Goblin squeezed his cock between her pillowy tits. His hand groping at her flesh awhile his sibling's other hand grabbed and pulled at her hard as steel nipples. His cock hitting Ilsa under her chin and sliding there her soft firm chest.  
  
The cock drunk monster slut would moan and scream wildly at the two bumpy dicks raging inside her overstuffed pussy. Both of them hitting her womb so fast that the brutal ravaging and slamming into her bartered cunt was non-stop. Along with her climaxes that, once would be massive body bending, pussy gushing explosions, that would leave her moan in bless. However, after cumming an insurmountable amount her body could only muster up a few twitches of her body weak gurgling moan through the goblin positioning his dick in her mouth.  
  
Using her long hair as handlebars, the hung diminutive monster crashed its large, sweaty sack in Ilsa's face with the most brutally then his brothers. His cock creating a large bulge in her neck as his cock batter rammed ita way down her windpipe. Ilsa's face, covered in cum that dangled off her cheeks from the monsters passing her mouth round, is red as her eyes rolled up in a mix of pleasure and the loss of oxygen.  
  
"Glack! Huglk!" The horrendous gagging sounds drowned out Ilsa's slutty moans as she is in absolute bliss. The monsters successfully breaking her into their pet bitch with their cocks. With nothing but goblin dicks on her mind, Ilsa's sex sang as the two-monster pounded and pushed her pussy to its limits. Their massive testicles slapping against the crack of her rear while the goblin below her kept her ass filled and her butt red form the force of his hips hitting her cheeks.  
  
Goblin, laughing and calling her the dirtiest of names in its language above her, beautifully tore at her breast. With her bother calming her ass under her assisting. Rough sure, but far from painful or leaving any lasting marks. They merely groped squeezed at her springy tits. And pulled and sucked on her nipples.  
  
The goblin in her mouth was moving so fast she could barely suck on his cock. Only getting the lightest of taste of his musky prick on her lips before it barreled down in her gullet. But she tried anyway with her hands in the green beast butt, encouraging it to go even faster, and her tongue hungry slurping at the underside of the warty fuck stick whenever it pasted.  
  
Cackling the goblin pulled his spit covered dick out of her mouth. Having a tight grip on her hair as he smeared her face with his filthy bitch breaker. Slapping at her panting tongue, prodding at her cheeks, Ilsa moaned desperately at the rough treatment. Begging for the monster cock back in her mouth as it places its weighty sack on her face.  
  
She got her wish in the end as he slammed his dick back in her throat with even greater fury than before. which she came from as her hips jump and pussy locked up around the two beasts in her. Ilsa is completely their sow and loving every minute of it.  
  
The monster's seemingly endless fucking rampage came to end as the two inside her blew cum inside her. A river, a stream of lumpy thick ball batter flew inside Ilsa like a cannonball. Both of them came at the same time at first, their immediate and second shots combined into a massive ball of spunk that made the slutty erune's belly grow in size. The rest of their endless deluge came at frantic intervals.  
  
One would slam his cock home a shot a load directly into Ilsa's bitch pocket. As soon as he was done, pulling back for the next blast, the other would plow home with two shots thicker than the bother. As if it was a challenge of who could stuff their slut the most. Suddenly the would both crash the cocks inside of her and fire at the same time. One giving a singular massive cum wad the other giving a slaughter smaller but still impressive shot.  
  
Their balls churning and jumping next to each other, with their cocks pushed in as far as it goes. So far that even their heavy cum factories seemed to push inside Ilsa's cum spewing cunt a little. Each shot of cum was so stodgy and weighty that the woods echoed with the sounds of cock cream smashing into the Erune bitch's fuck hole at irregular sounds and speeds.  
  
*splat splat! Splat! Spla-spaltspalat-spalt!*  
  
There is no rhythm to their ejaculation as they continued filling their slut. Even as the other keep throwing their hips into her towards their orgasm. With the cock in her tits being the first and shortest. Stopping his thrusting to give a mighty howl and pulling on her nipples, the beast covered Ilsa's lower body with one massive shot of bubbly alabaster. Another thrust of his hips got another blast and the last had the monster standing over her and pumping it last one with its hands all over her tits. Three ropey, long, and heavy strings of sperm soaked her breast in jizz. Enough that one could barely see her tits and only her pink harden nipples poking out between the sea of spunk.  
  
The last two, the one destroying her vocal cords and the one bruising her asshole, came in unison, but in different ways. The goblin at the bottom basically repeated his previous deposit. Only this time he let his cock stay in Ilsa for as long as possible. Throwing his hips up at every shot that only added to the load that seeped out of the tight greedy ass. His sack smacking up against Ilsa as he pawed at her cum covered breast form under her. Laughing as he felt her body lock up and cum herself every one of his own cum shooting up in her.  
  
While her ass was getting filled again, her face turned blue as she slowly passed out form the goblin grabbing her ears and keeping his cock shuddering and shaking in her mouth as he filled it with white. His fat leathery sack jerking in her nose as his gallon of jizz erupted from his cock head. The first and second stodgy steam of jizz alone puffed her cheeks and shot out of her nose.  
  
Even as she was unconscious, the sex-hungry goblin bitch still drunk the spunk that beast let flood her belly. The monster pulling his cock back one and them slamming it back in as he shot two consecutive streams of cum in her mouth. Sneering at the woman's pathetic state, as he pulled his still cumming cock out, waking Ilsa up firm her cock addled state, to jerk the rest of his load off in her face as cum bubbled and spilled put her mouth. A few of the monster's curly pubic hair stuck around her lips as cock batter oozed out of her mouth.  
  
Pumping the last of his seed on panting bitch's visage as she is filled with cum on every end. Her body reacting naturally and cumming herself. But her body is weak from the sexual onslaught of the goblins dominating her, her stream of lust weakly leaked out as her toes curled.  
  
At last the monsters all dropped her like a broken used toy on the ground. Coughing and spilling cum out every hole and covered in much of it she could barely be recognized. The monsters marked her well with their cum replacing her out cum as her body jerked from her own orgasm going through her and he beaten holes only seem to spew out of them. A delirious smile on her face as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She looked utterly whorish and completely satisfied.  
  
Along with the goblins who know wondered what they should be doing now. Being so low leveled all they could think about is rape, pillaging, and eating. And whenever one along with the other are taken care of, they tend to forget what to do next.  
  
With full bellies and limp cocks, the monsters yawned and walked back off to their cave.  
  
"Haaa…. ~ " Leaving Ilsa with a happy ending to her vacation.

* * *

  
**[Also, check me out on Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776) **  
  
**[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25) **  
  
**[and Archive of our own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25) **  
  
**[Discord](https://discord.gg/Q33bndj) **


End file.
